High school love affair
by sasusakusada
Summary: Sakura and her friends are new girls at Konoha High School. What will Sasuke and the guys think of them? Will this result in love and happiness or hate and war?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, And Ino were the new girls of Konoha High School. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamura are the most popular of Konoha. Will it result in love or hate?


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura get up we are going to be late for our first day at our new school! OK just 5 more minutes... BOOM SMACK WHACK. Alright ok I'll get up!

The girls begin to giggle as Sakura climbs out of bed and gets ready for their new day at Konoha High School

*At the school*

Oi teme I heard that there are going to be new students at our school. I hope they are some cute girls

Hmmm I don't really care as long as they don't get into my way and aren't annoying

Shika: For once I agree with Sasuke, girls are too troublesome

Naruto: I get Shika, he is just a lazyass but Sasuke, people are starting to think you are gay

Sasuke: Oi dobe, I'm not gay *smacks him in the head*

Karin suddenly pops out of nowhere and clings onto Sasukes arm

Karin: My Sasuke isn't gay, plus he has a girlfriend...ME

Sasuke pushes Karin off his arm

Sasuke: This is why I'm not dating, why would I date an annoying fangirl?

The bell rings and the guys leave..leaving Karin hanging there

Kakashi: Alright guys, we have some new students, please come in

The class looks at the new students and the boys drool while the girls feels jealous

Sakura: Hello everyone I'm Sakura and I hope to be friends with you all

Sasukes mind: she's quite cute, but I bet that she will be a fangirl. Wait why do I even think she is cute

Hinata: Hi everyone, I'm Hinata and I don't want to cause any trouble for anyone

Narutos mind: Wow when I wanted a cute new girl, I never thought it would come true. Plus she is much cuter then I imagined she would be

Ino: Hey, I'm Ino and I don't like making a big deal on a introduction so that's it for me

Shikas mind: ugh troublesome new students, although the blond one was quite cute...what are you think Shikamaru...girls are too troublesome

Tenten: Yo I'm Tenten, don't mess with me and my friends cause I will mess you up.

Nejis mind: she is quite tough, I like that, I want to right with her sometimes and see what she can do

Kakashi: alright let's get you guys some seats...Sakura by Sasuke, Hinata by Naruto, Ino by Shikamura, and Tenten by Neji...raise your hand and say the name of the person who you are supposed to sit by

Kakashi gave them a free period and the fangirls got mad that all the pretty new girls got to sit by their guys.

A/N: Hey this was a short chapter and I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

As the lunch bell rings the girls leave while the guys gather around to talk about the new students

Naruto: I think Sasuke likes Sakura

Neji: Whhat? How can you say that? He literally just met her

Naruto: That's true but I mean he hasn't complained about her at all and hasn't been saying anything since this conversation began

Shikamura: For once, Naruto is right. Usually when Sasuke had to sit next to a new girl he would be in a very bad mood and grumpy

Sasuke: I don't like her! I bet she is just a stupid fangirl like everyone else. I'm not grumpy because she isn't annoying and didn't even try to talk to me like most fangirls would have done.

Naruto: Ah I see *evil smirk* Sasuke is mad that this hot new girl didn't even try to talk to him and he wants her to talk to him

Sasuke smacks Naruto across the head

Sasuke: Dobe did you not hear anything I just said?

Shikamura: Actually Naruto is right, I mean Sasuke does seem kinda mad and he is saying how she didn't try to talk to him

Neji: Now that Shika said it, it has to be true

Sasuke: Neji, don't act like you don't like that Tenten girl that sat by you. Naruto I saw the way you were smiling and joking around with Hinata. Lastly Shika, I saw the way you were blushing when Ino sat down next to you and how you sneaked in little looks at her.

Neji: NARUTO HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT MY COUSIN HINATA

Naruto: WHAT?! SHE IS YOUR COUSIN

Neji: Of course. Didn't you see her eyes, those eyes run in our family and everyone has them

Naruto: I was wondering where I saw her eyes before. *sigh* I thought she was really nice and pretty, plus she seemed like she had a good personality

Neji: What is that suppose to mean? I can be nice and have a good personality

Naruto and Shika brust out laughing

Shika: You being nice? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Neji: Ya! It's not funny I can be nice if I wanted too

Nauto: I love your jokes Neji. Anyways let's get going I'm starving

Little did they know a few people were listening to them the entire time they were talking in the classroom. Those people were Karin, Ami, Temari, and Kiki. The presidents of the guys fanclubs

Karin is the president of Sasukes fanclub

Ami is the president o Narutos fanclub

Temari is the president of Shikamuras fanclub

Kiki is the president of Nejis fanclub

After they heard the guys talking about the new girls they got mad and swore to get revenge

In the lunchroom the girls are pretty much talking about the same thing the guys are talking about: their table partners

Sakura: you know Sasuke seems really arrogant

Ino: what are you talking about? You are really lucky. From what I heard Sasuke is the hottest guy in our school

Sakura: but I know that's not who you have an interest with right?

Ino: What do you mean?

Sakura: let me state the facts. Ino, you kept looking at Shikamura, Hinata, you kept joking around and laughing with Naruto, and lastly sweet Tenten, you pretended to not notice Neji, but as one of your best friends, I know you like him

All the girls: WHAT?!

Suddenly all the girls in the lunchroom start screaming and the girls turned to see what was going on. Turns out the guys were coming and the girls really didn't care that much so they just went back to talking.

Naruto: did you see that? They just looked at us and acted like nothing happened

Shika: I guess they aren't fangirls after all

Naruto: come on let's go sit with them.

Sasuke: ugh why do we have to sit with them

Naurto: because you like Sakura now come on

The guys sit next to the girls and the girls were very shocked. The fangirls saw this and got very mad. They all met up to get a plan of getting rid of the new girls

A/N: What will happen next in the lunchroom? What type of revenge do you think will happen? Find out later! Please leave suggestions of what you want to happen


End file.
